Tamara Willis
'Tamara Willis '''is the niece of Benjamin Willis, the 18 year old car accident female victim of the secret pact of 1998. She is the malevolent spirit inhabiting the Southport Processing Foundry Building haunting Max Petrossi and the others involved her in collision death. She has the ability to possess the females involved in the accident and it's concealment. She appears in I Know What You Did Last Summer Game and is mentioned in I Still Know What You Did Last Summer Video Game. She appears in Last Summer 3D in her first film appearence portrayed by Tara Strong who served as her original voice-talent on the video-games for which she originally appeared. The Cross Room In I Know What You Did Last Summer Video Game Tamara endlessly attacks Max Petrossi trying to gain control of his body for possession and death. In The Trial Level Max down to three survivours must enter a marked door leading into a maze of deadly obstacles which may hold the exit and safety. The third of the tests involves a room full of inverted crosses which allow Tamara's spirit entry. In order to survive Max must turn all the crosses right side before her spirit breaks the barricade. The large and final cross has four fisherman hooks suspended from it which will leave Max with injury but survival. Should Tamara gain entry Max is killed and the player is left to resume at the last checkpoint of the level section. The Murder of Sylvia Mable Sylvia is the only possessed victim of Tamara's to die directly following due to her control of her body. She assumes Sylvia's body in the Third One Level Chapter and as usual when possessing the two surviving girls of the pact entrapped in the Foundry disfigures her body severley. Sylvia's head then is then blown to pieces by a shotgun round by Roger's weapon. Possessions Tamara Upon her death through manifested as a malevolent spirit which in turn approaches her murderous vengeful uncle Ben Willis who offers help in avenging her death. She accepts on the condition she has the man know as Max Petrossi the main man involved in her death. Ben proceeds to abduct and the place all the ones responsabile in her death in an abandoned Southport Foundry where as they'll fight to survive she'll have her revenge. She grants Ben the permission to kill all involved apart from Max. At many points of the 5, 6 and 7th chapter levels Tamara possesses the two teenage female youths Allison Undrey and Sylvia Mable involved in her death. In the 5th chapter Broken Tamara makes her first possession of Sylvia in the set up recording room left by Ben as Memorial for her and a taunt of death for the group. The group then succeed in exorcising Tamara from Sylvia in the following chapter Memorial. Tamara is however then casted in Allison's body. Allison is rid of Tamara in the 7th Chapter Sacrifice just before her death by Ben Willis. Tamara is then cast back into Sylvia. Roger not wishing to bother with a time wasting mercy exorcism kills the Tamara possessed Sylvia with his weapon. In the final chapter Happy 4th of July Tamara possesses Max leaving him to rot following Roger's death by Ben should the player end with a bad twist ending. The Woods Tamara Willis the 4th of July 1997 was rejected from a band performance due to the overtake of a beauty pageanant known as the Croaker Queen. Tamara who has been practicing the whole summer for the planned performance instead retreats to the Miller's Wood to practice in misery her solo before an old oak tree. The same night a group of youths lead by Max Petrossi swerve off the road due to an accidental incident involving alchohol leads the group into colliding with the tree propelling Tamara into a large blackberry bush of spikes impaling her. The group then concealed their involvment in her death by directing their car off into the lake of Miller's Dock which was witnessed by the territory gang Harper's Call. They then proceeded to throw the alchohol consumed by Tony which was witnessed by a passing woman who would later be the rape victim of the Harper's Call. Appearence ''*I Know What You Did Last Summer The Game ''*''I Still Know What You Did Last Summer Video Game *Last Summer 3D Last Summer 3D Tamara Willis makes her first and only film appearence in Last Summer 3D portrayed by original voice-talent Tara Strong. She appears with curly brown hair which she contained in the Last Summer Video-Games and throughout the film is only seen through Benjamin Willis Jr's flashbacks and his photographs of her. There is also a moment at Amanda Richardson's Gathering Party where she hallucinates a party going woman is Tamara Willis. Also, at the very end of the film, Three teens named Marla, Janina and Leo run over a woman who looks excatly like her. Category:Characters Category:I Know What You Did Last Summer VG Characters